


Comfort

by Iorhael



Category: Dallas (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher comforts John Ross after the death of J.R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/687/comfortx.jpg/)

 

"Just leave it alone, Christopher."

"No. I won't stay back if you want to drink yourself to death."

"I'm not drinking myself to death."

"Yeah? So what do you call this?" Christopher waves at the empty bottles on J.R.'s table. He can't believe John Ross finished them all. People are paying respect in the main house while John Ross is hiding here drowning his grief in alcohol. Christopher grabs the glass in John Ross' hand and they scuffle fighting for it for some time.

"Let it go."

"No."

"Let it go—or I swear I'll..."

"John Ross, come on. Please."

"No."

They may be of similar heights and weights but dealing with a drunken person Christopher definitely has the advantage. He manages to take hold of the glass. He puts it on the table while supporting John Ross with the other. John Ross sways dangerously and Christopher grabs him to keep him on his feet before he lays him down to J.R.'s bed.

"Okay, easy now. I got you."

"Chris—what are you doing?" John Ross slurs out the words when he gets to realize that Christopher wouldn't stop simply by laying him down. He goes on unbuttoning John Ross' shirt and taking off his pants. "Wait, what?"

"Ssh. Just relax, John Ross. Let me take care of you."

"Uuh." John Ross groans as he is clutching at his boxers like his life depends on it. But Christopher easily removes the piece, too. "We're cousins, for Christ's sake."

Christopher stares at John Ross' naked chest and licks his lower lip. John Ross looks delicious enough like that. He's got smooth, milky-white chest, muscled enough thanks to his everyday visit to the gym but not too burly that will send Christopher off.

"Funny you should mention about being cousins now while you never thought of me as a Ewing before." Christopher runs a hand over John Ross' chest, giving it ghostly touches that make John Ross shiver. "And funny that it's the thing that crossed your mind and not the fact that I'm a man who will have sex with you shortly. You never fool me, John Ross Ewing the Third. Not after those glances you sent me secretly that you thought I never saw."

John Ross' eyes flutter close when Christopher blows at his nipples making them peak in attention.

"Not that I mind," Christopher says as he kicks off his shoes. He carries on caressing John Ross' torso and abdomen and thighs, enjoying the small gasps from his cousin and the way his breathing hitches.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Christopher murmurs as he inches on John Ross' hard on. John Ross' breath stutters.

"Please. Please, Christopher."

"Don't beg. A Ewing never begs."

John Ross throws his head back in obvious despair, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"Just touch me, Goddammit," he says, his voice choked.

"Touch you? I have a much better idea." When Christopher swallows him whole in one stride, John Ross yelps, his knees jerk up in their own volition, and his fingers seek purchase in Christopher's hair, making Christopher growl, the vibration from his throat causing John Ross to twitch and shudder. Christopher sneers to himself, quickening his pace, licking and caressing John Ross' cock, teasing the slit. Soon his cousin is reduced into one sweaty quivering mess, blubbering nonsense that encourages Christopher even more. Christopher can feel it when John Ross is close.

"Christopher, let me go. Please."

That's one absurd request and although Christopher knows what he means, there is no way that he will comply.

"Uh-uh," he grunts and shakes his head a little taking the engorged head in his mouth to waggle, too.

"Aargh." John Ross digs his heels into the mattress. "I'm—uhh—"

And John Ross’ the one to let go. All those pent-up emotions, the grief, the anger, the not understanding of what happened with his father. Christopher gets that under normal circumstances his chance is close to zero to get John Ross on his back beneath him like this. The guy is too stubborn to accept the fact that all he needs is Christopher and not Elena or Pamela, let alone Emma.

John Ross is lying with an arm covering his eyes when Christopher slowly crawls up the bed. John Ross' sticky body makes him feel weird he's still fully clothed so Christopher takes his shirt off at once. John Ross doesn't say anything during that time; not even looks at Christopher, who lowers himself to lie down beside him. Christopher takes John Ross’ head and presses his face to his shoulder, murmuring softly.

"I got you, dear cousin. I got you."

 

:::


End file.
